1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field land survey light and more particularly pertains to a device which is positionable between an existing target and prism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surveying instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, surveying instruments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of determining ground boundaries are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,885 to Stockinger et al. discloses an optical surveying apparatus with an artificial light scale illuminating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,521 to Del Giorgio discloses a ground-based surveying system. The system utilizes a collimated beam of light to define the location of a reference point selected during a ground survey.
U.S. Pat. No. Number 5,032,014 to Toga discloses a datum beam projecting apparatus for use with surveying equipment. The apparatus projects light rays emitted from a light source as a datum beam through a projecting lens system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,704 to Encaoua discloses an optical sighting and aiming apparatus.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,627 to Kimura discloses a laser beam controller for surveying equipment. The controller includes a laser beam irradiation unit for irradiating a target with a laser beam.
In this respect, the field land survey light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for use with existing surveying equipment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved field land survey light which can be used with existing surveying equipment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.